creepypastaclassicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shift
It started on August 20, 1990. Police were raiding a small warehouse in NY City under the suspicion of drug-trafficking centered upon that building. No evidence was found in the warehouse except for a floppy disk labeled "WE CANNOT STOP IT." Officer Charles F. was assigned with the task of reviewing the contents of the floppy disk. Four days later, he and the floppy disk disappeared. Charles is never seen again. The investigation is closed due to there being no more sufficient evidence after the loss of the floppy disk. On February 28, 1994, Harriet G. of Alabama receives a letter with no return address or stamp. It contains another floppy disk, this one labeled "HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF," and a loose-leaf sheet of paper with "YOU KNOW THE RULES" written on it. Harriet inserts the floppy disk onto her computer the same day. Reports from her friends and family indicate that she acted very paranoid and irritable and repeatedly murmured about something called "The Shift" until March 12, 1994 when she hung herself. Both of the lost "WE CANNOT STOP IT" and "HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF" disks were found on her corpse. Police confiscated both, and several days later they were stolen. No culprit for the theft was ever found. From February 4, 1998 to February 8, 1998, Lawrence G. of Illinois receives numerous phone calls from several numbers with unregistered area codes asking to meet "us" at omitted. Lawrence finally complies, but finds no one else there, only a small black briefcase with the number "4444" printed on it. When he returns home he finds the briefcase contains a note saying, "THE SHIFT IS COMING DOWN" and yet another floppy disk labeled "SHIFT 4." Lawrence went into a coma four days after uploading the disk to his computer and was pronounced dead as of July 4, 2002. The "SHIFT 4" disk has since disappeared, but "WE CANNOT STOP IT" and "HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF" are rumored to still be around. In spite of this, no one has ever claimed to know the contents of any of the 3 floppy disks. This is all of what I've uncovered in my ceaseless research of the little known paranormal phenomenon called "The Shift." My interest was piqued when a friend of mine was repeatedly receiving calls from a number that had an unregistered area code. According to him, each call would begin with an upbeat dail-tone jingle and then what sounded like a female operator would say a string of numbers and then the phrase, "We have prepared the way for you." Interested, I started to search up on strange phone calls like these. I came across The Shift, which was basically pieced together over a scattered series of obscure websites and blogs containing small bits of info about it. I collected enough information over several days to formulate the snippets above. This unnerved me slightly, but nevertheless he and I had thought it was a prank until he received the last call from that unregistered number on March 25, 2010, which began with the normal dial-tone jingle and then the numbers, and finally the voice said at such a high volume that even I could hear it from the other room "THE SHIFT IS COMING DOWN." Right after she hung up, his doorbell rang. When we opened the door, there was no one there. Only a small, black briefcase with "55555" printed on it. It contained a note saying, "RETURN WHERE WE BEGAN" and a disc labeled "SHIFT 5." Having knowledge of the fates of the previous owners of these discs concerning The Shift, I warned him not to put it on his computer, but despite my earnest begging he refused to listen. Thus, I refused to be in the same room as him while he viewed the contents of the disc. 5 minutes later he walks out of the room, eyes widened and skin as white as a ghost, and falls to the floor, having a massive seizure. He was admitted to the hospital, and just died today. I managed to get my hands on the disc. I have reviewed it just minutes ago and have suffered no life-threatening effects. Though I'd rather not post the images it contained. They were very, very mindfuck worthy. I can't really describe them, but if I posted them I can guarantee it would not sit well with many, many people. Anyways, that's my story, and I hope some other people might know something about The Shift so maybe you guys can help me figure this thing ou'5555555555555555555555555THE SHIFT IS COMING DOWN5555555555555555555555555' SHIFT 5 REBOOT It started on August 20, 1990. Police were raiding a small warehouse in NY City under the suspicion of drug-trafficking centered upon that building. No evidence was found in the warehouse except for a floppy disk labeled "WE CANNOT STOP IT." Officer Charles F. was assigned with the task of reviewing the contents of the floppy disk. Four days later, he and the floppy disk disappeared. Charles is never seen again. The investigation is closed due to there being no more sufficient evidence after the loss of the floppy disk. On February 28, 1994, Harriet G. of Alabama receives a letter with no return address or stamp. It contains another floppy disk, this one labeled "HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF," and a loose-leaf sheet of paper with "YOU KNOW THE RULES" written on it. Harriet inserts the floppy disk onto her computer the same day. Reports from her friends and family indicate that she acted very paranoid and irritable and repeatedly murmured about something called "The Shift" until March 12, 1994 when she hanged herself. Both the lost "WE CANNOT STOP IT" and "HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF" disks were found on her corpse. Police confiscated both, and several days later they were stolen. No culprit for the theft was ever found. From February 4, 1998 to February 8, 1998, Lawrence G. of Illinois receives numerous phone calls from several numbers with unregistered area codes asking to meet "us" at omitted. Lawrence finally complies, but finds no one else there, only a small black briefcase with the number "4444" printed on it. When he returns home he finds the briefcase contains a note saying, "THE SHIFT IS COMING DOWN" and yet another floppy disk labeled "SHIFT 4." Lawrence went into a coma four days after uploading the disk to his computer and was pronounced dead as of July 4, 2002. The "SHIFT 4" disk has since disappeared, but "WE CANNOT STOP IT" and "HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF" are rumored to still be around. In spite of this, no one has ever claimed to know the contents of any of the 3 floppy disks. It is my conclusion that The Shift is merely a myth. Please ignore this thread and move along. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Reality Category:History Category:Disappearances Category:Items/Objects Category:Historical Archive